Who Would've Expected This?
by EmoAnimeFreak123
Summary: The day began much like it always does. But Francis is tired of holding back his feelings. What happens when he finally gets the courage to tell Arthur how he really feels? Human names used. Fluff. Review and comment.


Who Would've Expected This

**~Francis's Pov~**

Today started out like any other day. I got up this morning, took a shower, ate breakfast, then went to the World Meeting in England. The day started out so much the same. Who knew it would end so different than expected?

"You bloody git. Get your filthy, perverted hands off of me." Arthur yelled at the top of his voice. People were staring.

"But Arthur, I love you.~" I say quite seductively.

"Get the hell away from me, you frog." he breaks out of my grip and starts to walk away but I grab his wrist and start dragging him down the hall. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Non,_ Angleterre_." I say acidly. The tone of my voice told him, I am not in the mood to mess around.

I drag him into the already empty meeting room. All the other countries have already left for the day. Once in the room, I close the door and finally let go of his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" he angrily muttered.

"I have just waited too long for this moment. I can't keep going on like this." I say with sadness in my voice.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asks dumbfounded.

"I am saying this." I swiftly walk up to him, take his surprised face in my hands and kiss him passionatley. He trys pushing me off, but that just causes me to bring myself closer to him. I have to unfortunatly break the kiss for air.

"What the hell was that, you bloody frog?" he nearly screams at me.

"Je t'aime Angleterre. I am tired of hiding it. I love you. I have since we were little." I say with only affection and love in my voice.

He is so surprised he doesn't say anything for awhile. When he finally does, all he says is "You're lying" accompanied by a shaky laugh.

"I'm not. I love you Arthur. I always have."

"This is just another one of your schemes to get into my pants. I know you and you would never say smething like this." he sticks his nose up like he knows everything.

"You're wrong." is all I can say before the tears start welling up in my eyes. I look away so he can't see the pain on my face.

"Francis..." he sounds concerned. I guess he saw my face before I turned it away.

"Non. I need to know how you feel about me. Tell me." I start frantically pacing around the room.

"Francis...I..." he starts but stops just as fast.

"Yes?" I look up with hope in my eyes.

"I can't. I can't do this. Please. I can't. I hate you and you know that." he says with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"I see. Well then in that case, I'll just leave. Forget I said anything." The tears are now gushing down my face. I start walking towards the door. "I can't believe I told him how I really felt. I should have known I was going to be rejected" I say to myself.

"Francis. Wait." he says grabbing onto my shirt.

"What?" I ask with as much acid as I can muster, which isn't very much.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." he says unsure.

"Yes?" I know I let the hope leak out into my voice and spark some life into my eyes. I also know he noticed this.

"You have a spider on your shoulder."

"Oh. Well if that is it then I must be leaving." I say. I feel so stupid for letting myself hope. It just made it hurt more.

"But. It's a really large spider." I hear behind me. I just lift up my hand and swat it away.

As I reach for the doorhandle, I feel him grab my shirt again. I almost groan. I just want to be alone. _Why can't you just let me be alone? Haven't you hurt me enough? What are you going to do next? Get my hopes up then crush them again? I guess I would deserve it. _I think to myself.

"Wait. Francis.." he says hestitating again.

"What? What is it this time? Can't you just let me leave already? Stop getting my hopes up already." I scream at him. Still the tears haven't stopped the river running down my face.

"But Francis..." he says.

"Non. Just let me be alone. I don't want to be crushed anymore than I already have been. I want to wallow with a glass of wine and get drunk and forget all of my worries and just go back to how-" I was cut off in the middle of my rant by a pair of soft lips upon mine.

He pulled away much too soon. I was still frozen in a state of utter shock.

"Wh-why did you do that, Arthur?" I ask though I think I know the answer already. _No I can't let myself hope again._

"I love you Francis Bonnefoy." he says mainly to himself but I catch his sentimental words.

I start to cry again, though that is assuming I ever stopped. "You're lying" I say though I hope he isn't. There I go hoping again.

"I'm not. I love you and I always have. I blinded myself with the thought of hating you, but I never did. I love you and I want to be with you forever Francis." he says wholeheatedly.

_I'm imagining this. This isn't happening. This is only a dream._ I think. But I let myself be pulled into an embrace by my one true love.

I begin sobbing.

"What are you crying for, you bloody fool." he says with only love in his voice.

"I am waiting for the punchline, where you say "Just kidding. I can't believe you actually thought I loved a frog like you" and then I'll be crushed again." I sob into his shirt.

"I am not going to do that. I love you with all my heart. Believe me. I wouldn't be holding you if I didn't. You have to believe me. Now stop your crying and kiss me." he says.

How can I not? I bring his face close to mine again and softly kiss his tender lips. But this is apparently not enough for his. He roughly grabs my hair and pulls me closer to his face. He licks my bottom lip and I give him entrance. he starts to explore my mouth with his tongue. He tastes like burnt scones and tea. After about a minute of this, we are in need of air. I pull away first, gasping for air. There is still a trail of saliva connecting us.

"Je t'aime Arthur." I say as I pull him close.

"I love you too, you bloody frog." he has no acid in his voice, only love.

Today began much the same. I woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast and came to a boring World Meeting in England. Who knew it would end this differently? I am finally happy again. I am with the one true person I love. And by some miracle, he loves me back. I couldn't be happier with how this day turned out.

Fin


End file.
